The invention relates to a brain spatula with a band-like strip consisting of a pliable and inherently stable material.
Brain spatulas have been used for a long time in neurosurgery in order to retract the brain parenchyma and thus keep a channel free into the depth of the operating area. The most common structural form is a simple strip of sheet metal consisting of a metal strip which can be bent by hand and the surface of which is already, however, clearly outlined on the brain after a few minutes. Particularly noticeable are the pressure marks of the lateral spatula edges which indicate a high local compression stress. This compression stress can lead to corresponding injuries.
It is known to round off brain spatulas in the area of the edges in order to reduce the compression stress as a result. It is not, however, possible as a result of this measure to avoid injuries to the desired degree.